


Alongside Green Flowers

by Rasiaa



Series: Fairshaw: Under 1000 Words [3]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasiaa/pseuds/Rasiaa
Summary: Mathias stared at him, dazed. "What was that for?"
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Series: Fairshaw: Under 1000 Words [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939288
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Alongside Green Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me _after_ I went to bed, of course, so I grabbed my phone and opened Word and started writing. It took way too long for something so short thanks to it being "typed" on a phone, and thus I had to deal with formatting problems and auto correct on an epic scale. How I write is not necessarily how I speak so it kept correcting me. Annoying. And by the time I was done with it, it was really really late and so I overslept and was late to work. My manager is awesome because she didn't care at all.

Pens scratched. By now Flynn was used to it, but it used to be a real deterrent for writing. Mathias was always writing though—signing paper, making schedules, setting up meetings and missions, responding to correspondence of any kind—really, the work was endless. Flynn often wondered how Mathias could stand it all.

He usually worked at the kitchen table, often through dinner and late into the night. Flynn got used to briefly waking most nights when Mathias finally came to bed, crawling into his arms.

Today though, Mathias decided to grab a book and sit very close to Flynn on the couch. Flynn didn't know the reason, but wasn't about to turn him away. Without taking his eyes off the page he was reading in his own book, he reached out and tugged his lover a bit closer. Mathias didn't protest. He laid his paperwork on the book he grabbed and started writing.

At first the pen was annoying, so close, but Flynn hadn’t seen much of Mathias all week so he wasn't going to say anything. He did have to backtrack many times while reading but even that stopped as the hours ticked by and the pen kept going. The noise faded into the background. Thankfully.

Flynn didn't know what kind of leap his brain made when he read, “ _alongside green flowers_ ” in the book, but suddenly Mathias came into sharp focus and the flow of the story stopped. For hours Mathias had just been a source of warmth by his side, shifting ever so often and silent. 

But in this moment, Flynn turned to his partner, who ignored him, quickly turning to a book sitting on his other side, a book Flynn knew was a standard issue SI:7 cipher. Mathias scanned it quickly and then started writing again. The words and grammar on the page made no sense to Flynn at all. But that didn't really matter, so Flynn just waited until Mathias came to a stopping point.

That point was when Mathias put that paper aside and reached for another blank paper from the table next to him. Flynn reached out and brushed the back of his fingers down the side of his partner's face. Mathias didn't jump, but he did turn to look at Flynn in befuddlement.

Flynn just looked at him for a short moment that lasted forever. He took in the lines of his face, the gray at his temples, the small cut next to his moustache from this morning’s shaving session. Mathias narrowed his eyes in concern, opening his mouth to say something, so Flynn leaned forward and kissed him.

Mathias relaxed into the kiss immediately, reaching out and loosely grabbing Flynn's shirt. There was no urgency to it, no burn. It felt incredible, as always, but Flynn was happy just like this. He could do this forever and be perfectly fine.

When they parted, Mathias stared at him, dazed. "What was that for?"

"What, I can't kiss you?" Flynn asked, smiling fondly.

"Of course you can," was the immediate answer. "You just don't usually. Not like that."

Flynn brushed Mathias's hair away from his face. "I just love you. That's all."

Mathias ducked his head, but wasn’t quick enough to hide the flush on his face. Flynn's smile widened, and he turned back to his book.

After a few minutes, the pen started up again.


End file.
